BlazBlue X Guilty Gear
BlazBlue X Guilty Gear (Japan: Bureiburu VS Giruti Gia I) is a crossover fighting game developed by Arc System Works and published by Aksys Games for North America, Sega for Europe, and'' Arc System Works in Japan. Available for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows, Project Cafe, the Taito Type X2 arcade board, and Nintendo 3DS (as "'BlazyBloo VS Guilty Gear: The 3D Battles'"), BXGG is essentially a 2-on-2 brawler that borrows elements specifically from '''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger' (the idea itself is very similar to the two upcoming games, Tekken X Street Fighter '''and '''Street Fighter X Tekken; TXSF utilizes the 3D Tekken graphics and playstyle, with the debut of your favorite characters from Street Fighter, while SFXT handles the more recent graphics and game mechanics from Super Street Fighter IV and introduces Tekken '''characters.) Gameplay As I said above, BlazBlue X Guilty Gear is a crossover tag-team fighting game that utilizes '''Calamity Trigger's overall game mechanics, but with some add-ons: first off, in the middle of executing combos, players can enter in a state known as Kamikorosu (meaning "Death Bite" in Japanese), to which they have invincibility for about five minutes and can attack the opponent without hesitation... Once the five minutes are up, characters go back into their normal selves, and as a result, lose about half a portion of their health and heat gauges. More so, the game includes about three rounds in every normal fight, to which the rounds are, again, called "rebels/duels". What many veteran BlazBlue and Guilty Gear players will notice is the control scheme: it has been revamped, and it's a little more simple than what you're used to. Each character now has even more emphasis on their combos than before, and can even perform them without the use of button mashing (TAKE THAT, SMASH BROS!!!!), and Distortion Drive ''and ''Instant Kill techniques can be done any time in a round... That is, if you have a health percentage less than 35%, exactly. Overall, the gameplay mechanics are still pretty close to the first BlazBlue '''installment, so no complaints here! Game Modes *Story Mode *Arcade Battle *Versus *Conditions Beatdown Mode *Survival Deathmatch *Practice **Tutorial: How to play **Tutorial: Basic combos **Tutorial: Advanced combos **Tutorial: Distortion drives **Tutorial: Instant Kill **Tutorial: Kamikorosu Skill Practice **Training Bout Mode *Time Attack *Murakumo NET **Rival Fight **Friend Bout **Ranking Tournament Match **Ghost Battle Mode **Online Card **User Entry **Offline NET Battle **Regular Brawl Match *Grimoire Options **Gameplay **Audio **Brightness **Controller **Save Data **Load Data **Erase File **Copy File **Screen Ratio *Holy Order Extras **Character Prologues **Character Endings **Trailer: '''Soulcalibur V **Trailer: BlazBlue Continuum Shift II **Staff Roll **Score Records **Character Interludes **CPU vs. CPU Footage **1P vs. CPU Footage **1P vs. 2P Footage **Gallery **Mini-games *Exit Main Menu Character Selection Team BlazBlue *Ragna the Bloodedge (with "Blood Kain" form) *Jin Kisaragi *Noel Vermillion *Rachel Alucard *Arakune *Carl Clover *Litchi Faye-Ling *Bang Shishigami *Taokaka *Iron Tager *Hakumen *Nu/v-13 *Hazama (with "Terumi Yuuki" form) *Tsubaki Yayoi *Valkenhayn R. Hellsing *Makoto Nanaya *Platinum the Trinity *Mu-12 *Saya *Jubei *Relius Clover *Kokonoe *Torakaka *Konoe A. Mercury *Phantom *Bloodedge Guilty Gear Fraction *Sol Badguy (with "Order Sol" and "Gear" forms) *Ky Kiske *Faust *Potemkin *May *Johnny *Justice *Kliff Undersn *Millia Rage *Venom *Zato-1 (with Eddie) *Axl Low *Baiken *Anji Mito *Testament *Robo-Ky Mk. II *Slayer *I-No *Zappa *Zako-dan *A.B.A. *Leopaldon *Ra-Ki *Chipp Zanuff *Jam Kuradoberi *Judgment *Gig *Dizzy *Bridget *Ansect *Sin *Izuna *Valentine *Dr. Paradigm *Fanny *S-Lord﻿ ﻿ Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Microsoft Windows Category:PC Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Blazblue Category:Guilty Gear Category:Arcade games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting games